Message received and returned
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Zoey didn't leave her Tekmate on the fountain


A/n: I JUST SAW SPRING BREAK UP. WEWT WEWT I AM SO HYPER.

One shot.

Chapter 1:

Feeling brave, with the memory of Michael's 'why don't you just tell Zoey you love her' ringing in his ears, Chase pulled out his tekmate. Surely and finally he typed 'The message was... I LOVE YOU' he stared at it for a moment, having a mental debate as to whether he should send it or not. It was one thing to write it but a complete other for her to read. He took a deep breath and hit send. Instantly Zoey's hip lit up and the bright pink tekmate there started beeping. Everyone looked at her and she blushed, trying to quieten it as everyone watched their show on TV.

'The message was... I LOVE YOU' she read. Chase nervously watched her reaction from across the room at first she looked shocked. Then confused. Then downright upset. Chase knew he'd done the wrong thing and felt his heart breaking, as a saddened Zoey slipped her tekmate back into her pocket. Even though he felt awful for upsetting Zoey a small part of him felt relieved that she finally knew. Zoey watched restof the show in silence. Logan stood up and bowed and took applauseat the end, but seeing Chase head towardsher, Zoey grabbed Lola Quinn and Nicole by their collars and dragged them out. Causing the unconscious Dustin to land in a heap on the floor. Chase looked around for her but she's scarpered. He sighed and turned to Michael.  
"You HAD to put ideas in my head." He moaned. "I told ZoeyI loved her?"  
"You did! Woah! After all that happened over spring break? What'd she say?"  
"She uh... doesn't love me back." Chase said morosely. Logan patted him on the back and Michael sighed.  
"S'ok dude, s'ok." Logan comforted.  
"Yeah man... at least now you can go back to being friends with her... where you goin?" Logan looked back over his shoulder.  
"Wimpy-girly-touchy-feely moment over. That girl's hot." Logan disappeared after a group of girls. Chase didn't have the heart to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Chase says he loves me!" Zoey squeaked. She explained what chase had told her about accidentally sending her a message and that's why he'd stolen her Tekmate.  
"Wait huh... if he meant tosend the messageto Michael and it said 'I love you' doesn't that mean he loves Michael."  
"Don't even joke." Zoey moaned.  
"Who's joking?" Quinn scoffed angrily.  
"I always knew he liked you." Nicole sang. "Dana told me it too."  
"He told ME he liked a girl from his hometown."  
"EVERYONE STOP CONFUSING ME!" Zoey complained. "What doI do about THIS!" She waved the 'I love you' message infront of her friends. Everyone looked clueless.

* * *

At dinner that night everyone was silent. The girls had listened to Zoey's ranting for a whole hour, Chase had sat in the dark all day. Michael and Logan felt a little guilty, but not so much.  
"So uh... are you not talking to me?" Chase asked after a very long pause. Zoey bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. She shrugged. Chase sighed.  
"I think we should leave them alone." Quinn said in a shy tone.  
"Agreed." Logan said. One by one everyone stood up, leaving the two alone at the table.  
"Want me to go?" He asked.  
"No." 

The silence was killing them both. Zoey picked up her tekmate and looked at the message again. The last three words jumping out. 'I LOVE YOU'.  
"I keep reading and rereading this and it doesn't make sense."  
"How can it not make sense?"  
"How can you love me?" She questioned. He sighed and shrugged. She stared at it again rereading it. The silence was back. Chase stabbed at his brussels sprouts which he really hated. His tekmate beeped. He blushed and picked it up.

'Message to Zoey, received and returned' at first he thought it was a network message. But then he saw the address was 'Zoey' he looked confused.  
"Chase..." She asked waiting for a reaction.  
"I don't get it." he said. "Sorry." She picked up her Tekmate and wrote again.  
'I love you too dimwit,' His eyes widened as he read the message. She smiled softly at him. He looked up at her.  
"Thanks... I... I don't know what to say." He stuttered.  
"You COULD say 'will you be my girlfriend?'" She suggested coolly.  
"Would you say yes?" he questioned.  
"Ask me and find out." She teased.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked obediently. His tekmate bleeped.

'YES. Now kiss me or elseI dump your Tekmate in the fountain.' it read. He blushed furiously. He got to KISS Zoey Brooks. His GIRLFRIEND! He was ecstatic. He leaned across and kissed her very softly.  
"Mm..." She said softly. "Message received and returned." She raised her hand to the back of his head and pulled him back in for a second kiss.

A/n: There we go. Review.


End file.
